The Story Of Us
by ClarifyCullen13
Summary: "Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking." Bella and Edward just broke up. Follow Bella as she trys to get throught to Edward. Can they work it out? or is this the End of there story? 2nd attempt at FanFic. Bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Us

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wish you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end._

(BPoV)

I sigh as I open the doors to the lunchroom. Unfortunately for me everyone is already here, including him; I'll get back to him later. I feel their eyes on me as I pay for my food. For the hundredth time I wish I could live in the city were not everyone grew up together and everyone knew your personal life.  
I look for a place to sit in the crowded lunch room. I find an empty table by the trash can. _Typical. Just my luck to get the worst seat I the lunchroom. _I look up from the lunch tray jus to be caught in the stare of those familiar green eyes. I quickly look away and brush my hair back and zip and unzip my sweater. Those damn green eyes that I lose myself in all the time. I remember all the time I'd lay on his chest thinking about how I'd tell everyone about us. I notice that he's also looking down at his tray. How'd we end up this way? If only he knew how much I missed him. What happened was stupid, and a complete misunderstanding. The miscommunication also was at fault. I can't blame him. How could he know that Jacob was going to kiss me. Or that I was too shocked to push him away. I see him get up from his seat and head this way. _Just play it cool. Oh look at those signs. Prom is coming up. Yup not going to that. Guess I have to return that dress Alice bought me. I miss Alice. Breakups suck. Well I guess it makes sense for her to sit with him. He is her brother. _

I pull out Wuthering Heights and read it for the hundredth time. I know he's close I can feel him. I wonder if he'll just ignore me and throw away his trash .

"Hello Bella."

I look up and sigh.

"Hi Edward."


	2. Breathe

**The Story of Us**

Breathe

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people and sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

(BPov)

_"Hello Bella."_

_I look up and sigh._

_"Hi Edward."_

I can't breathe. I'm trapped in his gorgeous green eyes. We stare at each other for what feels like a lifetime. Then he nods his head at me throws his trash away in the bin and turns on his heel and walks away. I don't even think when I call to him.

"Edward, wait!" I say almost hysterically.

He turns and looks at me and I can see the pain reflected from my eyes in his. He's hurting to.

"I'm sorry." I almost cry.

Our gaze is painfully locked. I can feel the tears filling up in my eyes.

"I know." He says before he makes his way through the lunchroom. All eyes are on us. _So much for laying low._

* * *

Later that day I'm laying in bed. I've out cried myself. I look at the clock and notice its 2a.m. I feel empty. And angry; I had promised myself that I wouldn't be the girl that cried over a boy. But this feels different. I feel like I not only lost the relationship we had, but also like I lost a friend. I'm stupid to think saying sorry would fix anything.

"_Break ups aren't easy Bella. You have to deal with it. Everyone does." _My mom had told me when I arrived home with tears in my eyes. I'm glad Charlie wasn't here to see that. He would go and hunt Edward down and make him apologize to me. Edward doesn't deserve that. He did nothing wrong. I roll over in my bed close my eyes, try to breathe and go to sleep.

* * *

AN: so there's chapter 2. working on chpt.3 should be posted today or tomorrow.

Sorry they are so short. still getting the hang of this writing thing.

Please Review :D they make my day.

Special thanks to: Ninasa1122 , gaaragirl202 for reviewing. :D Hope there are more of you out there ;)


End file.
